kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.
is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 27, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot It's a snow day and all the members of Sector V are out enjoying their day off from school, except Nigel, who is stuck at home with a cold. Hoagie and Wallabee are patrolling the playground to make sure everything is alright, while Kuki and Abigail are patrolling another area. The two boys bump into Lizzie, who is on her way to Nigel's house to give him the special chicken banana fritter soup with extra curly fries she made to make him feel better. But judging by Hoagie and Wallabee's expressions when they get a whiff of the soup, it might actually make Nigel feel worse (or possibly kill him according to Wallabee). Despite being told this, Lizzie simply replies that the two of them have no taste. Onboard his aircraft, a now-villainous President Jimmy stares down at the playing kids with anger, since he had called for a school assembly today to crown his queen and expected everyone to show up, regardless of whether there was a snow day or not apparently. It is revealed that his secretary Anna, who is the Common Cold's niece, asked her uncle to make Nigel sick to keep him from ruining Jimmy's plans. After ordering his Bus Walkers to be released, Jimmy then orders the Honor Roll to go capture an unknown target. The Bus Walkers storm the playground and begin grabbing the kids. Abigail rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Hoagie and his group provide aerial assistance, but they are captured after being hit by a barrage of textbooks. While Numbuh 5's group acts as a distraction, Numbuh 3's group uses streamers to trip up one of the Bus Walkers, but it doesn't work and they are captured as well. Wallabee and Abigail are soon captured themselves as a Bus Walker stomps on the camera. At Nigel's house, Lizzie has finally gotten her boyfriend to have some soup by forcing him to eat it, and unsurprisingly it disgusts him. Nigel sees the Bus Walkers outside and learns from Lizzie about Jimmy forcing everyone to attend the assembly. Before he leaves to go fight, Lizzie gives him the soup thermos, telling him to "use the soup". While she watches him fly off in the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., shadowed figures appear behind her. Jimmy is furious when he sees Nigel and demands that he be blasted out of the sky. Numbuh 1 does well at first, but between the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. taking multiple hits and him being sick, he ultimately ends up crashing into the ground. A delighted Jimmy is informed that his target has been acquired - none other than Lizzie, with whom he is in love. TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED Out in the snow, Nigel is visited by an apparition of Lizzie, who once again tells him to "use the soup", despite his protests. After he passes out, Joaquin, one of the tree house's power-providing hamsters, revitalizes him. Back on Jimmy's aircraft, he orders Anna to go keep an eye on their prisoners, especially the KND. After she leaves, Lizzie is brought before him by the Honor Roll and demands to know what's going on. He asks if she has ever thought of becoming a queen, and says he could make her one, if she agrees to be his bride. While Lizzie is flattered by the offer, she politely refuses since she's already dating Nigel. But the undeterred Jimmy unveils a boyfriend helmet, which he modified so it would work on her causing a confused Lizzie to respond with, "You want a boyfriend?!". Lizzie is then dragged off to be prepared for the assembly, with Jimmy taunting her about Nigel never making it past his defenses. As the Bus Walkers park in the school's driveway, Nigel rallies the power-providing hamsters to take him to Gallagher Elementary, dodging Jimmy's defenses along the way and wants to notify the other KND operatives he's on his way to save the day. The other members of Sector V are now shackled and making their way into the assembly hall with the other kids. Abigail's communicator starts ringing and she asks Kuki to try getting it out of her coat pocket. However, they are caught by Anna, who takes the device (after which it rings again) and says it is just what she needs. In the auditorium, Jimmy is presented to the booing audience as their "4th Grade President For Life" and declares his intent to crown Lizzie as his queen. His speech is interrupted when Nigel shows up. The Hall Squad prepares to attack Nigel but the other members of his sector, now free thanks to Anna, intercept them, allowing Nigel to go save Lizzie. Jimmy lassos him and pulls him up to the rafters where they have their final showdown, so the job of saving Lizzie falls to the rest of Sector V, but they are unable to remove the helmet since it is fusing to her head. To Nigel's dismay, the now-brainwashed Lizzie announces that she loves Jimmy, and Jimmy prepares to finish him off. Nigel recalls Lizzie's words and uses the soup thermos to block Jimmy's attack. The soup falls out (in slow motion) and onto the helmet, causing it to short-circuit and the building explodes. While everyone goes back to enjoying the snow day, Jimmy is arrested by the KND and learns that Anna helped them, because she was in love with Jimmy and jealous of his feelings for Lizzie. Jimmy is touched that she did all that for him, and the feeling appears to be mutual. As they are led on board the KND's S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Wallabee expresses disgust at their mushiness and says no one will EVER catch him acting like that, not with ANYONE, which angers Kuki, who pushes him in the snow for saying that. Only Wallabee doesn't know why. END TRANSMISSION Ending Credits Lizzie is making a much better soup (out of oat bran, cream, tomatoes, steak, orange juice and tons of salt) for Nigel, but Nigel doesn't want to test the soup, so he disappears. Lizzie tries the soup for herself, although it's poorly made, like the one Nigel used against the Modified Boyfriend Helmet and gets her mouth lit on fire. She says "Yummy!" (over the Curious Pictures logo) after tasting the soup. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 440 Allies *Monty Uno *Lizzie Devine *McGillicutty *Joaquin *Hamsters Villains *Anna Worthington *President Jimmy *Honor Roll Nerds *Hall Monitors *Common Cold (mentioned) Cameos *Numbuh 44 *Tommy Gilligan *Pauley *'Unnamed Sector H operative' *Eggbert Eggleston Locations *Numbuh 5's house *Numbuh 3's house *Numbuh 4's house *Numbuh 2's house *Numbuh 1's house *Myers Elementary School (mentioned) *Kendall Preparatory School (mentioned) *Gallagher Elementary School 2x4 Technology *Mailbox Cannon *Snowball guns *Sled Wings *W.H.A.T. *F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. Villain Technology *President Jimmy's ship *Bus Walkers *Rulers *YesDear 5000 Transcript Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G./Transcript Trivia *This episode is a parody, tribute and retelling of the movie Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, similar to how Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. is a parody of New Hope.'' James is Darth Vader, Nigel is Luke Skywalker, and Anna is Lando Calrissian. The school buses parody the AT-AT walkers and Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5 are taken prisoner by the villains much like Han Solo, Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO. *Hoagie, while his sled-flight team is attacking the Bus Walkers, he says, "Watch me for the changes, and try to keep up.", this is a reference to ''Back to the Future Part I, in which Marty McFly performs "Johnny B. Goode". *In Wallabee's room, at the beginning of the episode, if you look to the far left, there is a picture of Kuki on the wall. *The Honor Roll resemble Droidekas, and their Repeating Blasters. The name Honor Roll is a reference to the Droidekas' Ball Mode. *The quote "Alright, rebels! We do this one by the book!", is similar to the quote "Alright men, Lord Vader wants this raid done by the book!". This quote was in Star Wars: Battlefront II Campaign mode in the Polis Massa mission entitled "Birth of the Rebellion". *At the end of the episode, Wallabee starts making fun of Anna and James being in love. He quotes, "You will NEVER catch me acting like that, not with ANYONE!" Kuki looks like she's about to explode with anger and pushes Wallabee to the ground while letting out a frustrated scream (most likely at his dense nature) and stormed away. This shows that Kuki has a crush on Wallabee and vice versa. *The radio announcement about school being off mentions two others in the area: Meyer Elementary and Kendall Prep. *The way Kuki pushed Wallabee in the snow at the end is similar to the way Lizzie pushed Nigel into the mud in Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.. *Being an overall parody of Star Wars, this episode is also the first to parody events from not only the Star Wars movies but also events from the Star Wars Expanded Universe (in this case Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire), although most Star Wars fans that pay attention to mostly the movies don't really recognize those references that much. *Near the end of the episode, how can Nigel hear Lizzie's voice to "use the soup" while she herself was still restrained and fused with the Boyfriend Helmet? Other notable SW references # The "Bus Walkers" are parodies of AT-ATs (All-Terrain Armored Transports). # The "sledwingers" are parodies of the T-47 Airspeeders (AKA Snowspeeders). # Nigel's ship looks similar to a Z-95 Headhunter, but is a parody of a T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. # When Nigel hit the Bus Walker, the three people inside were parodies of AT-AT pilots and General Maximillian Veers. # Lizzie appearing through "The Force" telling Nigel to use the soup is similar to when the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to Luke, instructing him to go to Dagobah and learn from Yoda. # "Use the Soup, Nigel!" is a parody of "Use the force, Luke!" # Joaquin coming to Nigel's rescue right after the vision mirrors when Han Solo rode up on his tauntaun to a delirious Luke, although Han Solo's tauntaun died from the cold temperature while Joaquin did not. # Nigel and President Jimmy's duel was very similar to Luke and Vader's duel on Cloud City. # The way Anna betrayed Jimmy was like Lando Calrissian betraying Vader. # The quote, "I turned evil for you!" was similar to Anakin Skywalker falling to the dark side to save his wife Padme, which ultimately failed. # When Jimmy directed his open hand toward one of his minions out of anger, the minion started choking, after a couple of seconds admitting something was caught in his throat. This is a reference to the numerous times Vader choked officers and Moffs (and usually killed them in doing so) either for their incompetence or for making fun of the Force. # The battle at the beginning was a parody of Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back when the Galactic Empire attacked Echo Base on Hoth while the Rebels attempted to hold them off while they evacuated. # Kuki and her squad trying to trip the Bus Walkers with streamers mirrors the harpoon and tow cable system used by the T-47s to trip the AT-ATs, except the girls failed because they used flimsy streamers as opposed to the hard flexisteel cables used by the Snowspeeder gunners. # The Honor Roll use books as their armor and curl up into a ball so they can roll to a new location in the same manner as the Droidekas (Destroyer Droids/"rollies" in clone trooper slang). # The scene in which Jimmy attempts to seduce Lizzie into becoming his queen indirectly mirrors a similar scene from Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, in which Prince Xizor, leader of the crime syndicate known as Black Sun, attempts to seduce Leia by developing Falleen pheromones that make him irresistible to women (Xizor, being a Falleen, was able to secrete these pheromones). The only major difference is that Jimmy managed to succeed for a moment by putting the boyfriend helmet on Lizzie and controlling her with it while Xizor ultimately failed after Chewbacca managed to snap Leia out of Xizor's control, which resulted in Leia kicking Xizor in the groin afterwards. The aforementioned reference also states how Jimmy parodies not only Darth Vader but also Prince Xizor. # The scene in which Nigel takes down the Bus Walker is also similar to the scene in which Luke Skywalker takes down an AT-AT. The only difference is that Luke tossed a concussion grenade into the torso of the AT-AT, thus destroying its cockpit from the inside and tipping it over while Nigel simply tripped the Bus Walker by making it slip on a banana peel. # Anna, being Jimmy's secretary and having a crush on him, parodies Guri, a human replica droid who serves as Prince Xizor's lieutenant/bodyguard and is considered his love interest in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. Guri, however, is reprogrammed after Xizor's death and forgets about her former master in order to rethink her life while Anna still maintains her love for Jimmy. Gallery SNOWING(note the rainbow monkey)46.png Operation SNOWING Lizzie ingredient.jpg Operation SNOWING Numbuh 3 and 5.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h34m10s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h34m36s132.png Category:Season 4 Category:Long Episodes Category:Team episodes Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes